blind spot
by walaakongkwenta
Summary: Kunimitsu, the impertinent, conceited, and disdainful boy who dares lectures me about drinking...He has a spot on his perfect reputation...H. Eissenheimer's POV


**A/N: Got the inspiration from **_**episode 130-131 We Want to See Tezuka! **_**Hannah Eissenheimer's POV**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any (just the fic) nor do you so don't sue me**

**BLIND SPOT**

It's not only Ryoma who annoys me. The person who annoys me the most is the one _He_ keeps on talking about.

_"Sumimasen. I have to talk to someone."_

_"Your vice captain has just called you right. Who's that now?"_

_"Fuji."_

_And there he went some place I could not see him and accepted the call. _Hm…just who exactly is Fuji?

"_Kunimitsu, if you are not into training tonight, I will just go and drink."_

I did not even receive a response. So I went to my favourite pub to drown myself with intoxicating amber liquid and maybe I could forget that cocky, impertinent, conceited, and disdainful boy who dares lectures me about drinking. How can he judge me when he is off to dreamland, thinking and talking only about his dear Fuji, and not minding his training?

And who is that Fuji again?

He only told me that Fuji is a batch mate, a friend, a tennis play mate.

So is Oishi. And everyone else.

But he spends so much time on that Fuji, even though he is already here in Germany.

Hm…Kunimitsu's schedule…hm, let me see…Tennis practice, magazine, Seigaku, Fuji, Seigaku, Tennis Practice, Fuji, magazine…

Now onto the game…where were we? Yes, I'm trying to defeat this cocky little boy who somehow resembles that impertinent student that I have…How many Japanese junior high school students are so unlovable? Kunimitsu, one, this boy, two, Ryoma Echizen, three, and Fuji, four.

Eh? Why are there so many boys all of a sudden? Are they here to watch the game? That stoic-faced bespectacled boy looks like… "Hi, Kunimitsu!"

So this is the Echizen one. No wonder he is impertinent too. That decreases the number of my blacklisted people to three. Now, if the rest of the gang with Kunimitsu are from Seigaku, then I can find Fuji somewhere…

* * *

Ryoma really won the game, no doubt about that… I guess I have to pay more attention to playing than training now.

Is that the reason Kunimitsu wanted us to meet in the first place? Blah….That kid…he really does think he knows better than I do. Then what about him? He should mind his recovery more than his romantic affairs with that Fuji whoever she is! I think I should learn something about him so he will never make a fool out of me.

I asked one of his teammates to give me pieces of information about him. Oishi—I find him most pleasant person to talk with among the group—told me I should talk with the tall weird nerd-looking guy who had been with Ryoma and Momo…Momo… and Momo awhile ago but that nerd is a little creepy. He knows Tezuka's tennis-data down to boot. He even knows what Kunimitsu drinks to energize.

Thanks but no thanks.

Since beating the cocky attitude from him is my main target, then I must have more personal information about him. I asked the guy who usually acts like a cat and he told me to go look for Fuji. At the mention of that name, my blood began to boil. The cat-like guy must have noticed because he turned into a deep shade of blue and asked me what was wrong. I tried to hide my feelings from him by smiling and leaving.

Since then, I have gone looking for a girl who has arrived with the Seigaku team. But I have only come across Riyuzaki-sensei. To ask who Fuji is to this wizened woman will be conspicuous. "Ma'am, I wonder, it must be difficult for only one woman to handle these boys, right?" I ask over our cups of coffee.

"Yes, it is, but some of them already know how to act their age."

"No other person has helped you?"

"Well, before the trip, I had asked my granddaughter to help me pack things for the team…"

"What about in the plane or even in the lodgings?"

"Ms. Essenheimer, I think it will be better to go straight to the point. What is it that you want to ask?" the manager asks, facing me squarely with her deep set eyes that can see, obviously, through my fraud.

"Ryuzaki sensei, I want to get information on Kunimitsu from a reliable source."

"Eh?"

"Ryuzaki-sensei, the team wants to have a light rally in a nearby court," comes from behind us. I turn to see a smiling faced kid with brown hair and pallid complexion. Does he really play tennis? He is wearing a light blue shirt and a pair of six-pocket grey pants. A cross necklace hangs around his neck. That looks familiar.

"It's ok. You might as well enjoy playing here and make some memories. This trip is quite short," the old lady answers with a smile. "While you are at it, kindly escort Ms. Essenheimer. Miss, I think that you'll get the information you want through watching Tezuka play with his teammates. If that won't do, you can ask anything from your escort and I'm sure he'll be glad to answer everything."

I bow as I thank Riyuzaki-sensei and allow myself to be led by the gentleman. To be honest, I find him mysterious for two reasons: one, I have almost mistaken him for a girl because of his frame and his demeanour, two, he smiles a lot and comfortably settles in Tezuka's shadow.

That's it! If there is one who knows Kunimitsu well, then he must be it! Why did I not ask him before?

"Hey, chibi, do you know Kunimitsu well?"

"Uh, I suppose so."

"How long have you known each other?"

"Three years."

"Are you always together?"

"Not really. We are not classmates but we do hang out often after school practices."

"Hm…Do you know any trivial thing about him?"

"Eh? Why do you ask?"

"I have to be honest with you, dear. I often detest my trainee because of his aura that's why I want to know so many things about him."

He laughs, maybe because of my honest statement or maybe because of the face that I have at the memory of how Kunimitsu easily dominates my decisions.

"Well, I can't say so much about him because he likes to keep to himself," he begins as we round a corner two blocks away from the tennis court. The sun is already beginning to set and I can already see the first stars at a distance. "I only know a few things about him that I think all of the regular members know…"

"Like?"

"Let's see…ah…he likes to drink coffee while reading newspaper…"

"Yes, Oishi told me...no wonder a lot of people often mistaken him to be an older person."

"He likes eating grilled eel with special sauce…"

"Eiji mentioned that."

"He tilts his head downwards when he wants to scrutinize something over the frame of his glasses. He doesn't look at the person he is speaking with often so that when he is given a question that he doesn't want to answer, it's easy for him to just grunt."

"Yes…I…I did not know that…" I mutter and no other one from his team has told me those. Yes those were his habits but I have never paid attention to that before. At last I have known a person who really knows Kunimitsu.

We are already a few steps away from the courts. I have to drop my main question before we can get near the team. "Hey, you've been really helpful but there is one thing I want to know. Does Kunimitsu have a girlfriend?"

He laughs again. "You are the first person who dared to ask. None that I know of."

"Hm? That's funny," I admit I am at a lost. I think I am back to home base. "All right, last question. Do you know Fuji? How is she related to Kunimitsu? Why is she special?"

There goes my trump card.

I can see a big question written all over his face. For the first time, I see his sterling blue eyes.

"Fuji!"

I hear someone call. Then Eiji, the catlike creature, bounces to the person right next to me and pats his back. "You've been out too long. We've been waiting for you. Did you bring the camera?"

"H-Hai."

"Eh? Nande nande? Daijobou, Fuji?" Eiji asks his teammate then looks at me for the first time. "Ah, Ms. Essenheimer. I did not see you. Are you going to watch us play?"

I can only nod. Fuji…the one Tezuka was calling all throughout his training…is a guy?

From the corners of my eyes, I see Kunimitsu approaching.

"What's the problem? Fuji, you look paler than usual," he says as he puts a hand on "Fuji's" forehead.

"I'm ok. Ms. Eissenheimer is here to check us out."

Kunimitsu gives me the look that the boy has told me about earlier. His piercing eyes glowing through his glasses. I smirk as I see a cross pendant hanging around his neck, revealed by the half opened blue jacket.

"Hey, Kunimitsu. I think I am beginning to understand why Fuji is special…"

**More A/N: Eijilover, thanks for converting me. hehe**


End file.
